


Safe

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Proof that Tony Stark has a heart, Tears, Tony Stark Cuddles, cruel words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter's being bullied at school, luckily his Dad's there to comfort him





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's this is, it just came to me so I wrote it. Please lemme know what you think in the comments :3 
> 
> Also Peter's light as anything, hence all the carrying

Peter hit the locker room floor, hand under his nose in hopes of stopping the blood as tears welled in his eyes.   
"Pathetic," the bully sneered stepping towards Peter and making him flinch, he walked out laughing.   
Peter pulled himself up and headed to the front doors knowing Harley would be waiting to pick him up.   
Once in the car Harley saw Peter's bloody nose and handed him some tissue, knuckles tightening on the wheel.   
Peter thanked him quietly. 

The drive home was filled with the radio playing softly, Harley leading Peter to the kitchen as soon as they arrived.   
Wordlessly Harley lifted Peter and sat him on the counter. After checking his nose wasn't broken he grabbed the small bag of peas, pressing them to Peter's nose and wincing at the small hiss he let out.   
"What happened?" The older teen asked softly.   
"Bully punched me," Peter whispered, Harley hugged him tightly.   
Once his nose felt better Harley wordlessly carried his brother to their Dad's lab.   
Tony turned to look at them when they walked in,   
"Hey Harls, Hey bug, what happened this time?" He asked as Harley handed the younger teen over.   
"Bruised nose," His brother replied looking sympathetically at Peter.   
Tony held tight as Peter tried not to cry. 

The next day was worse.   
The bully decided to go after Peter in gym class. The teacher left and the bully just started to beat him to a pulp, no-one made a move to stop him. Once he stopped the physical assault, he turned verbal.   
"Jesus no wonder no-one likes you. You're a pathetic, better off as an orphan," he grabbed the front of Peter's shirt, pulling him close so they were nose to nose, "I bet your own family doesn't even want you." He dropped Peter, tears welling in the young teens eyes.   
"Aw you gonna cry like a baby?" The bully taunted making everyone laugh.   
Despite the pain he was in Peter got up and bolted, ignoring the calls from his teacher and grabbing his bag. He ran all the way him and up to his room, sinking to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. He cried from the pain he felt, ignoring his protesting ribs. 

Tony was in the kitchen when Peter bolted past, the man quick to follow.   
"Peter?" He asked as he knocked on his son's door, no reply, "Peter I'm coming in."   
Tony opened the door and was immediately by Peter's side, pulling him into a warm hug.   
"What happened?" He asked, Peter shook his head and cried harder, "it's okay baby, it's okay," Tony soothed, rocking him gently.   
Peter's cried eventually died down, leaving him with throbbing ribs and a raw throat.   
"What happened sweetheart?" Tony asked softly, Peter whimpered and shook his head, "Come on Baby talk to me." Tony pleaded.   
"Bully," Peter whispered.   
"What he do?" Tony asked. Peter reluctantly pulled back from the warmth and safety of his Dad's arms, and showed him his face.   
His cheek bones were bruised, his right eye was black, his lip was split in two places, nose bloody and he had a bloody gash above his eyebrow and on his cheek, curtesy of the other teens ring.   
"He also kicked me in the ribs and called me pathetic. He said I'm better off as an orphan and that you don't really want me," Peter whispered voice catching on the last words, eyes fixed on the floor.   
That was the final straw.   
"No baby your not pathetic," Tony told the teen firmly, pulling him back into his arms as he sobbed softly, "and we want you. We're your family and we want you right here." 

Tony carried Peter downstairs, MIT hoodie in hand, and sat him on the kitchen counter. After checking Peter's ribs weren't broken and just sore Tony got to work.   
He gave Peter an ice pack for his nose, and gently cleaned the blood from his son's face. He made sure to disinfect the cut on his cheek and above his eyebrow. Cream was applied to the bruised cheekbones and black eye, a soft kiss pressed to the boys forehead.   
Tony took the ice pack and gave his son his hoodie, throwing away the bloodied shirt as Peter changed.   
Tony then gently wiped Peter's tears away before gathering his teen is his arms, carrying him to the living room and wrapping him in a blanket. The man sat down and let Peter as close as humanly possible as he turned on the tv, selecting The Nightmare before Christmas. Shooting a quick text to Harley to let him know, Tony wrapped his arm around his son and held him close.   
"I love you Dad," Peter whispered into the man's chest.   
"I love you too bug," Tony whispered back, kissing the top of the teens head.   
Peter nuzzled even closer as his eyes starting to drift closed. He fell asleep in warmth and safety of his Dad's arms. 

The next day Tony pulled Peter out of school and managed to get the bully expelled.


End file.
